Reunion
by TFSTARFIRE
Summary: A story of a Femme who finds a new way in life after tradgedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer**

I don't own transformers - Hasbro,Dreamworks/Paramount do. I only own Luna, Pegasus, Astra, Firebird, Sky Stryke and Solaris.

**Chapter One**

My Name is Luna and this is my story. Be warned it is not a happy tale.

The Screaming and shouting never stops. My father has a violent temper which is made worse by going on drinking binges. Tonight is no different, in fact it is worse as he has just lost the last battle in a war that has been going on for many,many years. He is the Decepticon leader known as Sky Stryke and he is very narked off indeed, he is also drunk, (very,very drunk). "_Where are you femmes?_" he bellows. He trips over a small table and i can't help giggling. Mother tells me off. Dad shouts "Those slagging Autobots"!

Mother tells me to go and hide as she knows that she is in for a beating, but she gives me a small box to keep safe. i run and find my secret hiding place just as a loud crash comes from the lounge and i can hear mother shouting at him. I hate it when they fight, no, in fact i hate him. he starts yelling again "That little Autobot upstart, Rodimus Prime has just destroyed the last of my troops and he is on his way here to arrest me, but he won't get me." Mother laughed at him and then i hear another crash followed by lots of crashing and swearing. I try not to cry but the tears start to flow.

All of a sudden it goes silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers, Dreamworks/Paramount do. Luna, Astra/Pegasus, Sky Stryke, Firebird and Solaris are my characters and if anyone wishes to use them in their own stories, please ask first.

I know the story is a bit dark at the moment but it will lighten up very soon. :)

Chapter 2

Luna's POV

I crawl out from my hiding place and look around at the damaged furniture and call out to Mother. "Mum? Are okay? Please answer me?". Just then, a large hand grabs me by the throat and a drunken voice hisses " Your mother can't hear or protect you anymore and when i'm finished with you, you're going to wish you were never sparked!". I kick out at him and he drops me. Whilst he is hopping around and swearing, I pick myself up and run to the front room, but he is too quick and knocks me across the room.

I pick myself up and try to run again, But Father grabs me, pushes me to the floor, then I realise his true intentions are. He tries to interface with me and I start swearing at him. "Stop it, Dad!!, it hurts" I cry out and he put his hand over my mouth. I now know what mum had to endure every time he attacked her and I realise that it was him that caused her to lose her sparkling she was carrying when I was at the training academy. I bite his hand and scream. I get a nasty taste in my mouth and then I purge my tanks. This makes Father really mad so he starts hitting me. Suddenly, there is a shout from outside our quarters, it is the Autobot Weapons Specialist, Ironhide, and he sounds very pissed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Reunion

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Transformers, Hasbro,Dreamworks/Paramount do. Luna, Astra/Pegasus, Sky Stryke, Firebird and Solaris are mine. If anyone wants to use them in a story, please ask first.

This is my first fic and I want to say thanks to Dark Angel Dragon for the reviews.:)

Hold onto your hats as there is a suprise coming ;)

**Chapter 3**

**Ironhide's POV**

I get to the top floor of the Decepticon Base and I can hear a lot of screaming coming from the room at the end of the hall. I radio Prime and tell him that I have located the personal quarters of the Decepticon leader, Sky Stryke and he sounds really angry. Prime calls me back "enter the quarters and arrest him, but be careful as he is bound to be in a rage". I tell him that we may need medical assistance as Sky Stryke's family may be hurt and he tells me that he has First Aid with him. I brace myself and then shout through the door "Lord Sky Stryke! You're under arrest!" Bringing my cannons online, I shout "If you don't open this door right now, I'm gonna blow it off it's hinges!" A voice shouts back at me from the room "You and your little brat of a leader won't take me alive, so Frag Off Autobot!" I hear another scream from inside the room and I get really mad at this and growl to myself "Right Decepticon Aft-hole, you asked for it!" and blast off the doors. The sight I was met with is not pleasant. There is a critcally injured femme laying unconsious on the floor and across the room I see Sky Stryke sitting on top of a small femme. It makes my energon boil.

**Astra's POV**

I could tell by the loud shout and the expression on my husband's face that the last battle had not gone well at all. He trips over the table in the middle of the room and Luna started giggling. I tell her to shut up and listen to me as I want her to hide as he is really cross. I hand her a small box and say to her "Luna, please do not intervene as your father will hurt you and I don't want that to happen." she nods at me and asks me about the box. I can hear her father smashing furniture and look into my daughter's optics and say " You need to know something about your father, Sky Stryke is not your father, Your real father gave me this pendant sixteen earth years ago before leaving for duty at Autobot city." She looks at me with a hurt expression on her face and pushes me away from her and then ran from the room to hide. I yell at Sky Stryke and he starts attacking me. I laugh at him and he sends me flying. If I survive this attack, then I will tell Luna the truth about her father and myself.

* * *

I said there was a surprise :) It will get better so please review.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Reunion

**Disclaimer – I don't own transformers, they belong to Hasbro and Dreamworks/Paramount pictures.** **Luna, Pegasus/Astra, Sky Stryke, Firebird and Solaris do b****elong to me. If anyone wishes to use them in a story, Please ask first.**

This is the last of the violent stuff. Some sad and some cute stuff coming soon.

**Chapter 4**

Luna's POV

I was hitting father as hard as I could, then there was a shout and father swore. A really loud explosion followed and there was a very pissed off Mech standing in the doorway. Father gets off me to turn his anger towards the intruder. Whilst Father and Ironhide shout and curse at each other, I crawl across the floor towards Mother. I can see that she has been hurt really bad this time and realise that I might lose her. I started crying and tell her to hold on as help is here but she has slipped into stasis lock. I wipe my eyes and stand up. At that point I went all wobbly and stumble. I feel myself being caught and look up into a pair of brilliant blue optics. I gasp as it was the Autobot Commander, Rodimus Prime who tells me in a gentle voice "We will do all we can to save your mother". My processors can't handle what he said and I go into shock and then offline.

Sky Stryke's POV

I look at Ironhide and think "Oh, Frag it!". It had to be him standing there in my doorway. I jump up off Luna and run over to hit him. He launches into a verbal attack and I comeback at him with an attack of my own. Just then he pushes me onto the floor and shouts "Sit down and shut up." Rodimus Prime walks into the room and I start cursing and I tell him that even though he has won the war, he won't get to try me for my crimes. He totally ignores me and walks across the room to where my wife and daughter are. I get really mad at him and fire a small hand laser at the wall, just missing Luna. He turns and Shouts "What right do you have to treat your wife and daughter like this?" My temper finally gets the better of me and I shout "That silly little femme isn't even my own daughter so I can do what I want to her!". Ironhide gets really angry and loses his own temper and fires his cannons at me. The first shot misses me, but the second shot hits me square in the chest, piercing my spark casing. I feel the energon flowing from the wound in my chest and start laughing. "I told you fools that I wouldn't be taken alive!" and then start to go into permanent stasis lock thinking I've won as I have destroyed my family.

* * *

I will be bringing a really cute character real soon ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Reunion**

Disclaimer – You know the drill by now – I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro, Dreamworks/Paramount Pictures. I do own Luna, Astra/Pegasus, Firebird and Solaris. I do own Sky Stryke (I killed him in the last chapter) so if anyone wishes to put them in their own stories, please ask first.

Thanks go to Omegamon's Girl for reviewing chapter 3, and a Hello to both Dark Angel Dragon and joy the irish nut. Sorry that It's taken a while to post this chapter but I've had a bout of Flu.

**Chapter 5**

At the Autobot base, First Aid was starting his shift in the morning. As he approached the med-bay, he could hear Ratchet shouting very loudly. The Twins had been brawling again and done themselves a mischief. Ratchet picked up a large wrench and threw it at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, yelling "If I see you two in here in less than a week, you know what will happen!". With that threat ringing in their audio sensors, they ran from the med-bay, squealing like sparklings.

First Aid's POV

I nearly got flattened by the twins as they ran from the med-bay as Ratchet hurled a wrench at them. I ask Ratchet what tasks need doing and he replies " You need to keep an eye on the femmes as the mother is unstable and could offline at any given moment". I nod and ask "what about the youngling?". Ratchet tells me that she is just sleeping and she may wake up soon. He walks to his office and tells me only wake him up if there is a problem with the older femme. I say "Okay" and start making observations when Luna woke up suddenly and started screaming. I run to her side and tell her to take it easy "you've had a huge shock to your systems and you could put yourself into stasis lock if you're not careful." I go to get a syringe (which has a sedative in it to calm her down) and go towards her and he retreats back from me as if I was trying to harm her. I make a note on a data pad for Ratchet saying that I think the child will need counseling . She looks towards the berth where her mother is lying and starts sobbing. I tell her everything is being done to make her mother comfortable and to help her get well again. Just then her mother wakes up.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Reunion**

** Disclaimer – **I don't own transformers, Hasbro, DreamWorks and Paramount Pictures do. I own my OC's Luna, Pegasus/Astra, Firebird and Solaris. I also own Sky Stryke(deceased) so if you wish to use them in a story please ask first. If you like the story please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing.

**Chapter 6**

Rodimus was sitting in his office filing his reports on the outcome of the final battle with Sky Stryke and sent a signal through the Matrix to say he had ended the current war and that he was going to grant any Decepticon who wanted to live peacefully without fear of retribution or punishment if they surrendered. He put down the data – pad he was reading and picked up a different data – pad. This one contained pictures. He started looking through them. One was of him sitting on his father's shoulder and sticking his tongue out. The next was standing with both of his creators after graduating training academy. His creators were really proud of him that day. There was a photo of him with his best friends and team mates. Then there was a photo if him with his human friends and a Femme.

**Rodimus's POV**

I flick through the photos and I find a photo of myself and a femme who I used to know and I felt sad as the last I had heard was she'd been kidnapped and killed. It nearly destroyed me as we were very close. I look at another photo and it is of me and my wife who was holding our sparkling daughter. I send a message to her through our spark bond, telling her that it was safe to return home from Earth as the war is finally over. I can't wait to see Arcee and Firebird as I haven't seen them in over 5 Earth years and I've really missed them both. Firebird is growing up so fast but she is just like a 5 year old earth child. Always full of mischief just like I was when I was a sparkling. I sit back and close my eyes and I get a message from Arcee telling me that they are already on their way home. I open my eyes to find the comms button flashing and press it. "Prime here, go ahead". It was Ratchet and he was slightly irritated and said " I have been trying to contact you for the last several minutes, daydreaming again I suppose?" I laugh and say " nope, my girls are on the way home". Ratchet said " that's good to hear. Now get your aft down to the med bay as the older femme is asking to see you and she is not doing very well". I tell him that I will be there shortly and close the connection. It's a good job that he is one of my fathers best friends or he would be in so much trouble for talking to me like that.

* * *

What a surprise! Can you guess who Rodimus's dad is? ;) Big Revelation coming up and It's a doozy :)

please leave a review, go on, you know you want to!XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Transformers at all, I only own a small list of characters, who are Luna, Astra/Pegasus,Firebird,Solaris and Sky Stryke. I know that the chapters are on the short side so I am going to try to make this on a bit longer.

A big thanks go out to Omegamon's Girl and joy the irish nut for reviewing chapter 6.

**Chapter 7**

As Rodimus made his way to the med bay, he was stopped by Ratchet, who said "I've been called out to the outer cities as there has been an explosion there, so I've asked First Aid to take over Astra's care". Prime nodded and set off towards the med bay.

**Luna's POV **

I look at mother and ask her "what do you want to talk to Prime about?" just then the door opens and Prime walks in. My spark jumps at the sight of him. He walks over to us and says "you wanted to talk to me, Astra?". I look at mother and get the sinking feeling that she will not survive the brutal beating she got from my step-father. She looks so frail. I tell Prime "My step-father accused me of being someone else's child so I want to know who my real father is" mother looks at both Prime and myself and asks first aid to help her sit up and says " Rodimus prime. I know I don't have very long left but I need your help to find Luna's real father!" He looks at her and asks "do you have any clues to his identity as it may help us to locate him?". Mother takes the pendant I kept safe for her and places it into Rodimus's hands and says " this pendant is all I have to remind me of the good times I shared with Luna's father". Rodimus looks at it and gasps in shock.

**Astra's POV**

I give the pendant to Rodimus who gasps in shock. "Astra? Where did you get this pendant from?". I tell him that I've had it for years ever since my lover had given it to me. " I have to tell you that I was kidnapped and sold into slavery after he left for a tour of duty on Earth. The standard thing that is done is a rumor is circulated that the kidnapped femme is killed so no one looks for them and their names are changed". He looks appalled and then asks what my name was and I say "my name was Pegasus!". I look at him and his optics widen in shock which almost offlines him. Luckily First Aid steadies him and he says "OH HOLY PRIMUS!". I start coughing and First Aid looks worried as I start coughing up energon which makes it hard to breathe. First Aid gives me an injection which settles things down so I can continue with the story. Luna gets annoyed and says "What is going on?" and tell her to calm down.

I tell him "Before he was sent to Earth, we shared our spark as he intended to make me his sparkmate. I did not realize that the bonding had connected for real and it produced a sparkling until after I'd been kidnapped. I was chosen by Sky Stryke and he accepted the sparkling as his own, but made it painfully clear that he was not pleased with me and made me suffer terribly over the years. I have protected Luna as she was vulnerable up until she got her battle Armour but 3 months later she was attacked by Shockwave. She was lucky that her firewalls were very strong and did not have the unfortunate situation that I had to endure." Prime looked at me with tears in his optics and says "Pegasus?,is that really you?" I look at him and say "Yes, you need to know that Luna belongs to a warrior!" He stops me from saying anymore and says "Pegasus, look at me! You really can't tell who I am, can you?". I look at him and see the face of my intended sparkmate 'Hot Rod'. Luna screamed "WHAT!" and looked at Rodimus. There is a loud crash as she faints. I try to say something to Rodimus but a searing pain tears through my body causing all my systems to shut down. The last thing I do is scream.

**Arcee's POV**

I arrive home with my daughter, Firebird, who was excited about seeing her father again. We walk to our Quarters and there is no sign of Rodimus. Firebird said "mummy, where's daddy? He's not here and I want to give him a big hug!". I pick her up and tell her that he's probably in his office filing reports and we should go to med bay first as she had hurt herself on the journey home. Firebird squealed as Ravage ran up to her and nuzzled her. She said "can Ravage come with us?" I look at her and say yes as they are always together and Ravage had taken it upon herself to become Firebird's guardian while we were on Earth. As we go towards the med bay, we run into Ironhide and I ask him if he'd seen Rodimus.

He replied "He's down in the med bay." I give him an worried look and he says "don't worry, he hasn't hurt himself, he's just checking on the wounded femmes from the raid on the Decepticon fortress. Ironhide continued "One of the femmes is dying from her injuries and the other is only a youngling and has been attacked by her step-father". I look at him in horror and ask him if he could take Firebird to Chromia. He laughs and says "sure. Chromia has missed this bundle if energy. She'll be really happy to see her." I thank him and head down to the med bay where I find Rodimus holding the femme who was critically injured. She had just died. I walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder silently asking Primus to watch over the the dead femmes spark. It seems her death has really hurt him in some way.

Firebird is so cute. She is based on my something my 5 year old said and did when playing with her dolls. ;) I will try to lighten the story up a bit but it is a sad tale. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer**- I don't own transformers. I own my OC'S and if anyone would like to use them, Please ask first. Thanks to everyone who is reading this and hello to Omegamon's Girl, Joy the Irish nut and Dark Angel Dragon. We are going to have a bit of fun as we get to know Firebird a bit better and watch Rodimus squirm a little as he tells Arcee about Luna. I'm in a mean mood .

**Chapter 8**

Chromia was sitting on the sofa in her quarters when Ironhide walked in. He looked at Chromia who said "I'm bored, there's nothing to blow up or no Decepticons to beat up anymore. If I don't find something to do soon, I'll go crazy" He laughed and said " I have little surprise for you. I'll just go and get it" with a giggle. He came back into the room with a huge box with a large bow on it and set it down on the floor in front of Chromia who said "if it explodes in my face, i'll kick your aft from here to next week!" and started to open the box. All of a sudden there was a shout of "boo" and Firebird jumped out and squealed "Hello Auntie Chromia" and then gave her a huge hug.

**Chromia's POV**

I give my mate the 'just you wait til later look' and ask Firebird when did they get home and she tells me a little while ago. I ask Ironhide how come he had Firebird and he replied "Arcee,Firebird and Ravage had just got back from Earth and were looking for Prime, so I told Arcee about the femmes in the med-bay and she asked me if we could look after trouble for a while and I said that you would love to". I said "too right, I've missed this little femme". Ironhide said "There is something you should know, Firebird has a new guardian". I look at him and say "Since when?" he replies "since her old guardian was offlined on earth". Firebird looks at me and says "i have a big kitty cat as my guardian now,can I call her in as I know she wants to meet you?"

I tell her okay and just catch a glance at the nervous expression on Hide's face and say "What now?". The next thing I know is that I'm being pinned down by Ravage of all bots. "GET OFF ME AND KEEP AWAY FROM THE SPARKLING" I yell and Ravage speaks up " I'm not here to rip you to shreds, I'm here to protect Firebird as I'm her new guardian. I'm sorry for jumping on you and attacking you all the times during the wars". I glare at her and say If you do harm firebird, you will be very sorry. Since when did you become a femme?" Ravage replied "A few years ago my mech body was damaged beyond repair and to keep my spark functioning, it was placed in a new protoform body. I nearly died but Rodimus saved me using the healing power of the matrix. I was reformatted into an autobot femme and went

to earth with firebird and Sora, who was Firebird's guardian, prime asked me to keep an eye on them as he was concerned for their safety. When Sora was destroyed, I stepped in to become firebird's guardian." I told Ironhide to take Firebird and Ravage and get them some energon as they must be hungry after a long journey.

**Arcee's POV**

I have only seen Rodimus in a distressed state three times. Once when he had to announce to the people from Earth that Optimus prime had been killed in battle. The second time was when we lost our son Phoenix, Firebird's twin brother and this is the third time. I look at the femme who had just died and ask him "was this the femme you fell in love with all those years ago?" He looked at me in shock and said " how did you find out about Pegasus?" I told him that "Optimus had told me when I confided in him about falling in love with you". He nodded and looked at Luna for a moment and then walked away, out of the med-bay. Luna started to wake up and ask for her mother. I walk over to her and take her hand and ask "are you feeling ok?" She looks at me and nods. She asks me to help her up and walk over to her mother's body . She asks First Aid "When did she die?" and he replied "about 30 minutes ago". She starts to cry and looks back at her mother – the poor girl looks so lonely. I suddenly have an idea that might help her. I cross over to the comms panel and contact Chromia. "Come in, Chromia. It's Arcee. Can you bring Firebird down to the med-bay please as I need her help with something and she needs her injuries looking at".

**Rodimus's POV**

I sit in our quarters and wonder what I'm going to do. I never thought that I would ever see Pegasus again as I had believed she'd been killed. Also I now find that I have another daughter from that relationship. Arcee is going to kill me for this. "Primus, Please guide me and show me how to deal with the fact that I created new life before?" I pray that Arcee does not leave me and take Firebird with her. Just then she walks into the room. I look at her and ask "where is Firebird ?" she replies "I've taken her Chromia and Ironhide's quarters. I also asked Chromia to take her to the med-bay as she hurt herself on the way home!". I look at Arcee who says "don't worry, she hurt her knee and elbow joints trying to show Ravage how a monkey swings from tree to tree". "That's my girl" I laugh then Arcee's expression changed from happy to sad and I ask "what's the matter?". She looks at me and tells me that firebird is trying to cheer Luna up.

I look at her with a look of fear in my eyes and say " Arcee, there is something I have to tell you. It's about Luna!, she's my daughter!".

* * *

Prime has a lot of grovelling to do to make up for this mess. I told you all that that I would be horrible. That's just the mood I'm in. I need reviews as they are what inspire me to carry on. Please review. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own the Transformers, Hasbro do.

Thanks to Omegamon's Girl and Joy the Irish nut for reviewing my story. I am trying to lighten the story up but it is a sad story. Firebird has more fun in this chapter.

**Chapter 9**

Rodimus looked at Arcee and told her everything that had happened and she told him that she understood why he was distraught over Astra's death. She told him about her plan to cheer Luna up and he was surprised that she had thought of it.

**Luna's POV**

I could feel my systems coming back online after being in recharge, and look around the room. I can hear lots of squealing and giggling coming from a small sparkling, who was in the middle of chasing a large robot cat around the room. She looks up at me and the cat (called Ravage) takes advantage and sneaks away. The sparkling pulls a crate over to the bed I am lying on and clambers up and says "you wakey up now". I look at her and feel somewhat at ease with her there which is odd as I've never seen her before. She looks at me and says " I got a boo boo on my elbow and knee cause I'm a little monkey" and starts doing monkey noises which makes me laugh. Just then First Aid walks out of his office, comes over to check on me and says " you can move around the med-bay but I still need to do a few More tests. I look at him and ask "Who is the sparkling?" He walks over to where the little femme is playing and picks her up and says " This is Firebird and she has been coming down here every day for the last couple of days to see you but you've been in recharge. He leaves us to talk and goes to radio Prime.

10 minutes later, the doors to the med-bay open and Prime walks in with Arcee. Just then, Firebird squealed happily and jumps off the bed,ran across the room to them, shouting " Mummy,Daddy. I've got a new friend, come and see". She grabbed primes hand pulling him over me, but said "Daddy she looks poorly, doesn't she?" I put a hand on my stomach and shout "First Aid, I think I'm going to be sick!" then Arcee picked up Firebird and took her to First Aids office. I was violently sick and I looked at Prime and apologised "I'm really sorry about that. I've had too many shocks over the last few days and I'm not coping with them very well." He looks at me and sits on the edge of the bed and tells me "There is nothing to worry about now as you are safe from harm now". I look at him and start to cry and he wraps his arms around me, I feel comforted and when I look at him, he has tears running down his face but I know they tears of joy. I say to him " I want to go home" and First Aid says "something is causing you to be ill and I need to find the cause first ,so you have to stay here for the moment". Prime says " we have to get your room ready for you first then when you are well enough, we can bring you home". I look at him and say "thank you dad", while makes him smile. Firebird came running out of the office and says " I've got to go for a nap now. I hope you get better soon". I reply So do I Firebird, so do I".

* * *

Isn't Firebird adorable. she is going to get even cuter so please review. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer –**I don't own transformers, Hasbro does. There is going to be lots of cuteness this chapter involving Firebird. There is also a discovery for Luna to worry about. :).

I am sending a big hello to the following people Omegamon's Girl, Joy the Irish nut and XeroXin and thanx for reviewing. It makes me really happy.

**Chapter 10**

First Aid was looking at his notes and then decided to give Luna an injection to settle her systems down and hopefully stop her from being sick any more. As he gave her the injection, Firebird piped up "Why is the big girl being very sicky?". He tells her that he doesn't know and then he had an idea. He looked at Firebird and asked "can you help me to clean her up,please?" she looked at him and then said to Luna "Keep your face still or I'll miss bits and you can't go out with a messy face". Arcee couldn't help herself as she started laughing followed by Rodimus who said " Primus Arcee, she's just like you".

**Firebird's POV**

I tell the big girl to keep still while I helped to clean her up,which makes mummy and daddy laugh. She looks really poorly and I think that she needs a big hug. Big hugs always made me feel better when I was missing my daddy. After giving her a big hug, I look at daddy and then I look at the big girl and think that they really look alike. Just then, mummy picks me up and I say to the big girl "I've got to go for a nap now. I hope you feel better soon".

**Rodimus's POV**

Watching Firebird helping First Aid to settle Luna down makes me wonder if she will grow up to be a medic. I look at first aid and ask What is making Luna so sick?". He looks at Arcee who picks up Firebird and takes her out of the room. He looks at me and says " there is no other way of breaking this to you but all the tests I have done since she came in point to her being in spark meaning that her stepfather managed to interface with her before he was killed. I look at him in shock and say "you mean that I'm going to be a grandfather!". He nods at me then says sadly "her body is not tolerating it very well, You know what Arcee was like when she was carrying the twins!" I look at him and groaned "don't remind me. I remember it too well". I feel very angry at what has been done to Luna but having her here with us has made me really happy. I wish that she could have met her grandfather and grandmother but they lost contact with us many years ago. I look at her and see that she has fallen back into recharge again so I ask First Aid to keep me informed of any new developments and head back to the home I share with Arcee and Firebird and decide to have an extra recharge bed put into Firebird's room. Firebird really likes Luna. And I wonder how she'll react when I tell her that she is really her sister.

* * *

I wonder how firebird will react too! :P Please read and leave a review as i like to read them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers, Hasbro do.**

**Since starting this story I am really pleased with the positive feedback it's received. It ****is at 13 reviews at the moment so I am saying a huge thanks to all the reviewers. I will try to update quickly but I have a lot of family commitments that are demanding my ****time and attention e.g. School plays, getting ready for Xmas, so please forgive me if ****the next update is slow.:)**

**Luna has a big decision to make.**

**Chapter 11**

Firebird was playing with her toys and was drawing pictures when her father walked into the room and asked two Autobots to carry a new recharge berth into her room. She got up and followed them into the bedroom, went over to her father and tapped him on the leg to get his attention.

**Firebird**

I look up at daddy and ask him "why are they putting that bed in my room?". He picks me up and says "I have something important to tell you." I said " is it about the big girl in the med bay?" and he carries me to his quiet room (office),sets me down on his desk and says "I have something to tell you about your new friend!". He looked at me with a sad look on his face then said "Luna is your half sister, I didn't know about her until the other day". I look at him for a moment and shouted "yippee!". Poor daddy nearly fell off his chair in fright. I kissed him on the cheek and and said "I'm going to find big kitty Kat and tell her the good news".

**First Aid **

I decide to call prime as I am really concerned about Luna's condition. I tell him that any injections I have given her are not working. This is because her body is trying to reject the sparkling. Rodimus ran into the room five minutes later and took her hand and then does some thing I've never heard him do for a while – he was singing softly to her and this was having the desired effect as she was starting to calm down. I tell him that the only chance Luna has of surviving is for me to remove the sparkling as soon as possible. I don't think he wants to lose another child.

**Luna**

I awaken slowly and think to myself "why does my body hurt so much?" I want to rest but my systems are going crazy. I want mum, but I know she is gone. I want to shut down but I then hear a familiar song and I realize that someone is singing my mothers song but it's a male voice instead. I open my optics and see my real father sitting next to my berth and say "Dad". He smiles at me and then says "I'm really sorry Luna, but we could not save your mother, but you are safe now and I am here for you, but you need to rest as you are carrying a sparkling and your body is trying to reject it". I started to cry and he drew me close to his chest and I feel a soothing and calming sensation. It's as if I have known he was my dad all my life. I look up at his face and see how much alike we are. I take a deep breath and ask him "Daddy, am I going to die if I keep the sparkling?" he looked at me and nodded. I started to cry again and I felt really sad but I know I have to sacrifice my sparkling to save my own life but it is the final link to my tortured past that must be severed to enable my to move on with my life. I look at my dad and then ask First Aid to remove the sparkling as I don't want it.

* * *

**I know this is gloomy at the moment but a miracle is about to happen. And a surprise ****visitor makes a appearance. Please R&R. It makes me happy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer – I don't own transformers, just my OC's.**

**happy new year to you all. I have decided to change the story slightly ****as its too dark and it's even making me cry:.( it will have a very happy ****ending and a twist. So here's to 2009 and beyond.**

**Chapter 12**

**Arcee's POV**

Rodimus walked back into the room with a sad look on his face. I could tell he was exhausted. He went into our bedroom and laid down on our recharge berth and fell asleep. I felt a little hand on my leg and looked down at Firebird who said "can we go and see Luna now?" and I replied "I'm really sorry Firebird, Luna isn't very well at the moment and she needs plenty of rest to help her get better". Firebird said "Okay mummy!" and then yawned. "i think someone else is tired like her daddy". She said "I'm not" and yawned again and her optics started to flicker. I picked her up and took her to her room,placing her on her recharge berth and within moments, she had fallen asleep. I decided to have a quick tidy up before going to recharge myself.

As I picked up the toys and data pads she had been playing with, I found a picture she had drawn. It was of herself with me, Rodimus and Luna. It made my spark/heart leap to see that she has accepted Luna as her sister so I place the picture on Roddi's desk so he could see it when he wakes up. I walk into our bedroom and look at my husband sleeping thinking how handsome he looks in the moonlight. I remember when I first met him. He was unhappy about his new posting and Springer had suggested we all went out together to celebrate our new posting to Earth. Hot Rod only said he'd come if he could bring his girlfriend,Pegasus. So we all had a really great time and Hot Rod and Pegasus disappeared at some point during the night and we didn't see either of them again until the next morning. Two days later, we left for Earth and Hot Rod was sad as he had to leave Pegasus behind. He nearly shut down when he thought she had been killed. After many years he formed a bond with me and Springer which lasted for what seemed an eternity. Three Earth years ago, Springer left to start a colony of his own and me and Rodimus bonded permanently. I feel his worry and hope that everything will turn out for the best.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter but it exlpains a bit about Hot Rod and Pegasus. :) . Next: A little miracle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers, Hasbro, Dreamworks/Paramount Pictures do. I ****only own Luna, Astra/Pegasus Firebird,Solaris and SkyStryke. I also do not own the song lyrics(in italics).**

**Hello everyone. I am bringing in a new Character today and throwing in a bit of sadness ,but also a huge miracle so please don't be mad with me. We are nearly at the end of this story and it has a good ending. I would like to say hi to any new readers and hope you are all enjoying this story. **

**Chapter 13**

**The Imperial Star**

A pair of blue optics snapped open and a small robot approached the stasis bays. A deep voice asked "Where are we?" and the bot answered We are in our home system, Sir!" The larger bot said "Set course for Cybertron, then". The small bot saluted and said "Yes,Sir" and left the bay.

**Cybertron**

The day had arrived for First Aid to remove the Sparkling from Luna's Spark Chamber. Rodimus was very concerned for Luna as he knew that the sparkling was too small to survive and it was the only way to save her. Rodimus told first aid to be careful and then left the room as he'd received word that The Imperial Star had arrived in their star system and was headed for Cybertron.

**First Aid POV**

I gently remove Luna's spark chamber casing to get to the tiny sparkling inside. It is flashing blue and white which indicates it's a mech but it's so tiny it doesn't stand a chance of survival. I place the little fella into a temporary spark chamber (which acts just like a incubator for human babies that are born too early) and look at it as it is dimming. I alter the settings on the chamber to help it settle into recharge and turn to work on his mother. 20 minutes later, I am nearly finished, when I hear a series of loud squeaks and chirps. I turn around and the tiny spark is flashing away very brightly. I look at him and say "you're a noisy little fella, aren't you!". He whines and then his energy faded and he was gone. I quietly finish repairing Luna and start to file the report on the sparkling's birth and death when there was a series of angry sounding chirps and a very bright light coming from the incubator. I fall off my chair and when I look into the chamber I see that the sparkling is alive and very well, which is a complete miracle as he had completely extinguished. Just then, Luna awoke and I tell her to take it easy. She asks me if she is okay and I tell her that she will make a full recovery. I say to her "I have some other news for you too" and she asks if I had removed the Sparkling and I tell her "I removed him from your spark chamber and placed him in that temporary chamber over there and he survived for a good 20 minutes before he died". She looked at me with energon filled optics and said "I had a son?" and I nodded and said "as I finished your operation and was filling out the standard forms, he suddenly came back online and has been fighting ever since".

Luna's POV

I look at first aid in shock and say "How is this possible? I've passed my medical training ad I know that a sparkling can only be removed from it's mother's spark at 6 to 8 weeks. I was only attacked by my father 4 weeks ago, it shouldn't even be alive!". First Aid said that he didn't know the answer to my question and walks over to the chamber and places the tiny spark in a special protoform shell , which he had been working on for a while now and said "This shell is for sparks that arrive too early and it is the first time I have been able to put it to use!" The little spark glowed very brightly and then the protoform adjusted and there in First Aids arms was a very cute little mech. Just as First Aid was handing him to me, Dad and Arcee walked in the room, with Firebird and Ravage. I look at dad and say " I didn't want him as he would have reminded me of my stepfather but he has mums fighting spirit and I can't abandon him now, I really want to keep him". He looks at me and says " we will support you whatever you decide to do and give you whatever help you need. You are my daughter and have been to Pit and back throughout your young life and I intend to make it up to you." he give me a huge hug and says "Now, lets have a look at the little fella!". Firebird was asking Arcee if she could climb up and talk to me and Arcee lifted her up and placed her on my bed and went over to First Aid and Rodimus who was holding my sparkling. She leaned forward and said "Hi big sister. Are you feeling better now?" I nodded and she then said " What is baby called?"

I hadn't thought of a name for him until now. My father brings him over to me and he is glowing just like a star. I hold him close and all of a sudden, I hear my mothers voice singing a song she used to sing to me as a sparkling.

"_**You are my sunshine, My only sunshine,**_

_**You make me happy when skies are grey,"**_

I looked up at my father and tell him that I want to call him 'Solaris'.

* * *

**Life getting easier for Luna now but there are more shocks in store for her before I'm**

**finished. Please read and review. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Transformers, only my own characters.**

**I would like to say thanks to Cman710 for his suggestion and hope he enjoys the rest of the story. We are nearing the end of the story now and there is a shock in store for everyone ;).**

**Chapter 14**

Things had settled down after the arrival of little Solaris and Luna had left the med bay and moved into her new home, but as Solaris was so tiny, he had to stay in the medbay where he could be monitored in case of any problems. Luna was getting to know her father and felt as she was ready to face anything that fate decided to throw at her. Little did she know, Primus was about to throw everything into chaos.

**The Imperial Star**

The captain of the star cruiser ( a bot called Slipstream) contacted Optimus Prime and said "We are ready to remove the cloaking device now, Sir".

Optimus said "Good, We've been away from home for too long now and I need to find out why my son has been blocking my bond".

He looked across the room at his mate who was recharging as she had recently been really ill. She woke up and said that she could sense something was bothering him and asked him what was wrong. He replied "Rodimus is blocking my attempts to contact him over our bond and it is beginning to worry me".

Elita-One replied "He is probably really busy dealing with the end of the war, you know that it takes a while for things to settle down, anyway we'll see him soon and maybe he has finally settled down as last".

Optimus laughed "Yeah right!. I can't see him ever finding his true spark mate as he is so hot-headed".

Elita replied "I wonder where he gets that from!"

Optimus looked at Elita and told her that they needed to go straight to see Ratchet as he would have to check her systems after having the virus that made her ill and she agreed. Slipstream called the port authority and asked for clearance to land. Ironhide answered " Permission granted Imperial Star, It's good to see you all home at last"

**Cybertron**

Ratchet was shocked to see his best friend and wife enter the med bay as they'd been away for a long time "Where did you spring from Optimus?"

Optimus looked at him as laughed "Didn't mean to make you jump, old friend."

He gave Ratchet a big hug which was interrupted by a loud squeal of delight from Elita who shouted "Optimus, come and look at this sparkling, it's so tiny".

Optimus looked at the sparkling and asked how old it was and Ratchet replied "He is only 5 weeks old (using earth time). His mother is with her family getting the rest she needs as she is only a youngling herself."

Elita looked at him in shock and asked how this had happened and ratchet told them he would tell them later as he could tell that both of their energy levels were low and ordered Optimus to go and get some energon and told Elita she would need to stay in the med bay for a couple of days while he made sure that her systems had completely got rid of the virus. Optimus had instructed Ironhide to inform everyone about them being home but he also said he wanted to surprise his son so nobody was to tell him he was back.

* * *

**This was a fun chapter to write and we are nearly finished. The next chapter Optimus meets his Granddaughter and Great-Grandson for the first time.:D **

**Please leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer**– I don't own transformers,only Luna,Slipstream and Solaris.

**Chapter 15**

**Med bay**

Elita was sitting in a chair while she was receiving an energon transfusion when she noticed that the little sparkling was giving off alarming signals and was in distress. She walked over to the special chamber and saw he was beginning to shut down so she picked him up and said to herself "Optimus, forgive me but I must give my life so this little one can live his" and activated her special time freeze program knowing that in her weakened state, it could kill her.

**Rodimus prime**

I was going over the logs and data pads that had been dumped on my desk, when I received a frantic call from First Aid. "Rodimus sir, you had better come down to med bay immediately as there is something wrong with Solaris."

Just as I was about to answer, there was a loud scream coming from Luna and Firebird's bedroom. Arcee rushed into the room and shouted "there's something wrong with Luna!".

I tell First Aid that I am going to bring Luna to the sick bay and pick her up and rush out the door. I look down at her and see she's shaking and crying out " I can't feel him anymore, I can't feel him anymore!"

Once I get to the med-bay doors, I nearly dropped Luna is shock as I see a familiar mech standing there alongside Ratchet. "DAD!. Why wasn't I told that you had returned home?"

He answered "I'm sorry we did not call as we have only just arrived this evening and ..."

He was cut off by ratchet who shouted "less of the chit-chat Prime!" glaring at us both.

Ratchet said "first Aid, you take Luna into the other room and try to stabilize her and you two can give me a hand to get this door open. Initiate you energy field Optimus as we need to counteract Elita's time freeze program. Rodimus, on my mark we'll charge the door. One..Two..Three, NOW!".

We broke down the door and Dad rushed across the room and grabbed the femme, shouting "Elita!.. Stop it!..You'll kill yourself and harm the Sparkling!"

She looked at the sparkling and said "The child was really sick and he was dying, I had to help him and the only way was to use the time freeze"

Optimus said " you also blocked the bond with his mother!".

Mother looked at him and said " I am truly sorry....I..." she didn't finish her sentence as she collapsed into dad's arms and offlined.

He picked her up off the floor and laid her down gently on a vacant berth and said " I hope she recovers from this as she was already weak from the virus she had caught and wasn't fully recovered from that".

First Aid walked in carrying Luna and set her down on the berth next to mother and ratchet looked me and dad and said "right, you two Lugnuts, scram and get some rest".

I saluted him and dad gave me a funny look when he picked up a wrench. We didn't need telling twice as we ran out of the med bay.

Rodimus took his father to his private quarters and said "a lot has happened since you left,dad. The youngling I was carrying to the med bay is my daughter and the sparkling is her son".

Next chapter Optimus meets an old enemy.

* * *

If you like this story, please leave a review as it inspires me to write more

TFSTARFIRE ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer – I don't own transformers, only Luna, Firebird,Solaris,Slipstream and Sora. **

**Please ask if you want to borrow them for a story :)**

**Chapter 16**

Arcee was tucking Firebird in as she took some time to settle down after being woken up by the commotion earlier. She kissed the little sparkling on her helm and then stood up. She heard two voices in the front room and walked out of the bedroom and nearly offlined in shock at the sight of the mech that was talking to her husband. "Optimus? When did you get here?" she asked.

He said "Arcee, it's good to see you. We arrived a few hours ago, but Lita was taken poorly on the way home so we went straight to med-bay. I'm sorry for not contacting Rodimus as I wanted it to be a surprise".

Rodimus snorted "It was a surprise alright, I nearly dropped Luna on the floor outside med-bay!".

Optimus replied "My bad!".

Arcee said "never mind you're here now, so how about a hug Father in law?"

Optimus looked at them both and smiled. He gave Arcee a hug and said "I knew it, I knew you two were meant for each other just like me and Elita. Congratulations you two".

Arcee walked over to a desk and picked up a data-pad to show him. It had a photograph of Firebird on it. She told him "you can meet her in the morning as I've just got her back into recharge".

He looked at the little femme and said " I hope she isn't a little mischief like her father was a that age".

Rodimus chuckled and said " Me, a mischief? Never."

before Optimus could say anything else, the door comm chimed. Arcee went and pressed the button to allow the visitor in. A purple and black feline strolled in, with a small stuffed teddy bear in her mouth, walked over to Rodimus and placed the bear on the floor in front of him. All of a sudden, Optimus jumped up and pulled out his blaster rifle and pointed it at the cat. Rodimus put his hand up and said "Don't shoot, dad. It's okay, Ravage is on our side. She won't attack you!".

Ravage walked away and laid down outside of Firebird's room.

Optimus looked at his son and said " Alright, What's been going on? How come Ravage is a she?".

Rodimus said " Arcee, can we have some energon please, this is going to take a while!".

He told Optimus about the order that SkyStryke had given to terminate and earthen femmes and sparklings. "We know who was really behind it, Shockwave. Anyway, Ravage was ordered to kill Arcee and our new Sparkling as SkyStryke knew that would cause me to buckle. But Ravage was betrayed by Skystryke when it was discovered that he had taken a sparkmate. She was a feline femme who was the guardian of our daughter, Firebird. Ravage tried to stop the attack but was shot in the chest and wasn't able to save his mate from being murdered. Luckily he was able to hide Firebird so she wouldn't be killed before he offlined."

Optimus said "I had a feeling that he wasn't evil, but how come he is now a femme?".

Rodimus explained that he was able to use the healing properties of the Matrix, repairing the damage done to his spark, and that they had to place the spark into a femme body as his own was too badly damaged. Blaster had a design similar to Ravage's old body but feminine. So that's how ravage became a femme."

Optimus thought a minute and said "Every prime has a different ability from the Matrix, I drew on the knowledge it contains, but yours is special, son. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Rodimus took a drink of energon and called Ravage over. She got up and padded over to Optimus who said "I apologise for threatening you back then ,I didn't know what had happened!".

She growled softly and said "No offence taken sir. Your reaction towards me is understandable especially after our last meeting".

He knelt down and rubbed the top of Ravage's head and said "This will take some getting used to".

Ravage looked at Rodimus and said "sir, I have a request that only you can grant me".

Rodimus said "Is it about your name as I know that you have been thinking about changing it for some time now?"

She looked at him and said "Yes, Sir".

Rodimus put his hand on her head and said " What is your new designation, Autobot Femme?"

As a bright light engulfed them she replied "My designation is …......Sora!"

* * *

I really like this chapter and I hope you do too, Please read and review :)


	17. Chapter 17

Reunion

Disclaimer – I don't own the Transformers, only the following characters = Luna, Firebird, Slipstream, Solaris, Astra/Pegasus, SkyStryke and Sora. Please ask if you want to use them in a story.

Chapter 17

When the bright light died down, in place of the purple and black cat stood a red,silver and pink femme. Rodimus keeled over as he was drained of energy, using the matrix always did that to him. Optimus picked him up and called Ratchet " Can I bring Rodimus down as he has had a funny turn?"

Ratchet was checking Elita's energy levels when he was commed by Optimus. "Did he use the Matrix Ability again?"

Optimus replied "yes, You also have a new patient to look at".

Ratchet grinned at Elita who had just woken up and said "That son of yours keeps me on my toes".

Elita said "what's he done now?"

Just at that moment, the med bay doors opened and Optimus walked in dragging an unconscious Rodimus behind him. Ratchet growled "Put him in that room over there,he'll take a few hours to fully gain his energy back and he'll be fine".

Elita looked at the femme standing in the doorway and said "Hello, I'm Elita-One. Who are you?".

Sora stood still and said My name is Sora. I am Firebird's guardian. I was once the decepticon called Ravage but Rodimus Prime saved me from death as a reward for saving his youngest child."

Optimus asked her if she was okay and she replied "I am in need of recharge but when I awaken I will return to my duty as the guardian of Prime's daughters and to the sparkling Solaris".

Luna started to awaken and heard ratchets voice talking to her Grandfather and another femme. She called out "Where's my son?" and made everyone jump.

Elita picked up the sparkling from his special berth and took him through to his mother who asked "Who are you and what are you doing with my son?".

Elita looked at Luna and said "My name is Elita-One and I'm the one who stopped your child from dying".

Luna said "Thank you for saving him. He is really precious to me as he is the first sparkling to be sparked before 6 weeks and survive, I would be devastated to have lost him now".

Elita looked at the sparkling and called Optimus over. "Optimus? Who does this little fella remind you of?"

He took a peek at Solaris and gasped "Primus, he looks like Rodimus did when he was tiny. Elita, can you give the little one to his mother? I need to talk to you in private?"

She gave Solaris to Luna and followed Optimus into the med bay asking Ratchet if he could borrow his office for a little while. Ratchet said "No mischief you two!" earning a glare from Optimus.

Elita was worried as she didn't know what Optimus wanted to tell her. He told her about how the femme ended up with the sparkling in the first place which shocked her. She looked at the room where Rodimus was recharging and said "How did he end up in here, then?".

He replied "Everyone of us Primes has a special ability involving the Matrix, mine was being able to access the ancient knowledge contained inside it and sometimes seeing glimpses of what is to come. The first time I died, I knew that was supposed to happen and that Rodimus was to take control not once, but 3 times"

Elita said " if it hadn't been for the remaining Autobots, I would have joined you and Roddi would have been an orphan. How come the little one looks like him?"

Optimus looked at her and said " Rodimus is Luna's father, but she was raised by the Decepticon Leader SkyStryke, who took on a femme called Astra who was called Pegasus."

Elita stopped him and said Hold it, you mean Roddi's Pegasus? The one who vanished and was killed?"

Optimus replied "Yes, the same femme. She was alive the whole time, raising the child. She taught her to follow her spark and if she did not like what she was taught to make her own mind up about things".

Elita sobbed "Oh Optimus this means my son's friend is alive!"

Optimus shook his head " I'm really sorry Elita, but she died after the final battle of the war. The Decepticons leader beat both of them up and did the unspeakable to Luna as he knew that she wasn't his child. They were brought here but Astra died of her injuries."

Elita got up and walked up to Luna, put her arms around her and said " Luna, you asked me who I was and I know that you have only known your father for a few weeks, but I have to tell you something else. I am your Grandmother and this mech by my side is your Grandfather. You are safe from harm now and I will help you with this little fella. I hope he isn't like his grandfather used to be though. He used to run rings around us."

The following day

Rodimus awoke from stasis in the med bay and groaned out aloud "did anyone catch the dinobot that trampled me?".

Ratchet laughed and said "you did a good job with Sora, sir, but you were out for a long while again. It was funny watching your father drag your aft into the med bay, just like old times".

Rodimus grinned and said " I never liked check ups in the first place. How is my daughter and grandson doing?"

Ratchet said " you can take them home with you today and I have sent your mother back to your place as she has recovered from the virus and the time freeze incident fully. Sora has to report to me this afternoon for a check up as procedure dictates, that should cover everything".

Rodimus grinned again and said "see you later, old timer".

He ran out of the med-bay quickly followed by a flying wrench. Ratchet looked at the retreating form of his leader and muttered "Cheeky little fragger!!".

Rodimus POV

After hightailing it out of the med-bay, I went home to find my mother and father talking to Arcee and Firebird about things. My mother walked over and hugged me as she hadn't seen Arcee and myself for many years, before Firebird was sparked. I asked my father to follow me into my office and close the door.

Optimus POV

I was concerned as to the reason why my son wanted to talk to me away from Elita and Arcee but it was to ask how he should go about introducing Luna and Solaris to the autobots as she was raised by the decepticons. He told me about a incident that had occurred 8 months prior to her being rescued. He told me that she had been working as a decepticon medic and had helped the dinobots and Springer while they were prisoners. I looked at him and said " it sound that you were destined to find each other after all".

Rodimus looked at me and sighed "i wish I'd got to them before Astra and Luna had been attacked".

I looked at him and told him that he did what he could and that he should look forward to a new era of peace now. I also told him that I didn't want to become leader again as I was getting too old for fighting.

* * *

One chapter to go and we'll be at the end of this chapter in luna's life. Please review and tell me what you think of the story. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers only my own characters and this story. If you wish to borrow Luna, Astra/Pegasus, Sora, Solaris and SkyStryke please ask me first.**

**Here is the final chapter and the end of this Story. I hope you have enjoyed the story and will read the next story from the series which is about Luna's life leading up to being found by her real father. So on with the story......**

**Chapter 18**

Luna was watching her little sister running around the room, chasing a red,silver and pink panther. Sora skidded to a halt in front of Luna and transformed. She said "You need to go and recharge, mistress Luna, I detect your energy levels are low".

Luna nodded and replied "I can't believe how often Solaris needs feeding".

Sora said "I will take him to the nursery so that you can sleep".

Just then, Firebird ran in, tapped Sora on the leg and said "Tag! You're it now".

But Sora told her that she was helping her big sister as she was tired and needed some rest so their game must wait until another time.

After a few days Rodimus decided it was time to introduce his eldest daughter and his first grandchild to the population. He told the people that his daughter had been raised a decepticon but had not followed their ideals. He also told them that he would not tolerate anyone being nasty towards her or hurting her and anyone who does so will be punished severely. He went on to tell them about Solaris and how he had survived his early arrival and with First Aids permission was able to promise that any new sparklings born before 6 weeks will now stand a chance of survival. The crowd erupted in a loud cheer and once they had quietened down he then said "I have another announcement to make. My father has returned but he will not be taking leadership as he feels that he is too old, so I will remain as leader for the foreseeable future".

Rodimus arranged for a private funeral service so that Luna could say goodbye to her mother properly and hoped that one day Luna could forget about her traumatic Sparkling/younglinghood.

Luna's POV

My life has gone from being in the pits to finding my family and it was bigger than I ever imagined. I have a beautiful son who does not show any of his fathers traits, thank Primus!. I am able to move forward now as the other day the one bot that made my life the pits had been captured and sentenced to death for his truly evil crimes against femmes. Father asked me if I wished to be present at the execution but to know that Shockwave was going to pay was enough for me to go on.

As the execution took place, I was told that several decepticons had arrived and was seeking a meeting with me as they thought I was the new leader so Father allowed the meeting to take place. Soundwave walked forward and said "I surrender to the autobots and am ready to accept any punishment I was willing to hand out . I looked at him and said " Soundwave, I will not punish you as you once told me something. Can you remember what that was?".

He shook his head and said " I cannot remember, Lady Luna".

I looked at father who was seated near the door. He smiled at me and then I told Soundwave what he had said, and then I told him about my real father. To cut to the chase, Soundwave offlined in shock followed by the other bots. After accepting the surrender I went back home where I saw Firebird playing with Solaris who had just learned to sit up. I walked into my new bedroom and sank down onto my berth and started to cry.

"Oh why did you leave us Starscream?, where are you hiding?".

**EPILOGUE**

Rodimus Prime looked across the room at his family. He now had two beautiful daughters and a little grandson. He was pleased to hear that Optimus and Elita were going to stay on Cybertron as they wished to see his granddaughters and great grandson grow up. Many Decepticons had switched sides and the war was finally over.

The End

Thanks to all the people who read this story and thanks to those who left a review. :)

* * *


End file.
